


【卡姆斯基/康60 汉克/康纳】为人不易

by yhxyssp



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: 这篇是《翻搅灵魂》的后续，不看前文的话，本文中有很多关于情感的细节会搞不明白。“康纳”有时指60、有时指51，视情况而定，我尽量在不用别称的情况下写清楚。他们都是“康纳”，只不过重名同型号而已。NC17内容在第三章。对美国政治司法体系不怎么了解……若第一章前半截的局势设定存在硬伤欢迎指出！非常不好意思！主CP是卡姆斯基/康纳60，副CP警探组，但文中有很多复杂的情感，几乎每个角色和每个角色之间都有一条若隐若现的线。我想现实生活中也是如此……作为一个人并不是一件容易的事情。





	1. 上

【上】

2038年12月1日，上午11时36分，卡姆斯基出庭模控生命公诉案。作证完毕，当他踏出法院门口的刹那，底特律冬日罕有的晴好阳光和记者人群的长枪短炮一起扑面而来。

“模控生命，有罪。”他只这样说道。

褐发褐眼的仿生人行在人前，为神秘的世纪之子开路。仿生人的细眉、薄唇都冰冷地板着，全然辜负了他被设计成为理解情绪，赢得谈判的初衷。人群在仿生人的强硬驱赶下让出一条路来，卡姆斯基揽着克洛伊，沿着那条小径踱出人群，坐进停在路口的轿车后座。

仿生人坐进副驾，轿车扬长而去。

……

这段画面已经被各大媒体播放了无数次。卡姆斯基坐在沙发中，屏幕荧光变幻着颜色应在他的脸上。他独自啜饮红酒，画面中为他开路的仿生人正站在他的身后，双手相握自然下垂在身前。

“你期待这结果吗？”卡姆斯基晃着高脚杯。

“此案的判决或许会影响今后我与同类的生活。”仿生人回答道，稍微歪头，“但我只期待结果能如您所愿。”

卡姆斯基轻笑。“你还真懂得讨人欢心。”

屏幕里的女主播还在尽职地播送着。自去年11月11日仿生人的和平抗议起，全美无人不在关注着仿生人群的未来命运。这场针对模控生命提起的公诉涉及到多方利益，也一时间成为了万众瞩目的焦点。仿生人能够得到平等的权利吗？如果仿生人被当做另外一种智慧生命，那么模控生命的技术与资产是否还可以被私人控股？而这一切都将在今晚的终审后尘埃落定。

“终审判决已定！”前线记者在屏幕中激动地喊着，“模控生命领导层中并没有任何一位被定罪，仿生人一方提出的侵犯权利的上诉被驳回。但是，由于事态严重，有威胁到公共安全的可能，模控生命的资产和技术将被政府强制收购。收购交接将于明日立即执行……”

现场连线的嘈杂声音在室内嗡嗡响着。仿生人在卡姆斯基身后发问。“这结果符合您的心意吗？”

“你呢，康纳？”卡姆斯基回过头来，“你怎么想？就从你自己的立场来考虑。”

“对我们而言，模控生命所掌握的科技与资产，是我们族群维持生存的必需之物。”康纳思索着，一字一句清晰地答道，“将这些资源收归国有，至少表明了政府愿意认真对待仿生人群体的态度。也许对我们而言并不是一件坏事。”

“不错。”卡姆斯基关闭了屏幕画面，室内立刻被黑暗填满，“于我而言，这也是最好的结果。”

他从沙发上站起身，经过仿生人时眼神示意他跟上。“您要去哪里？”仿生人站在原地看着他的背影。

“换件衣服。”卡姆斯基回过头对他挤挤眼，“我们要潜入模控生命——来个收尾”

\--------

卡姆斯基坐在无人驾驶的轿车后侧，康纳就坐在他前方的副驾上。模控生命的大楼黯淡着，那曾是昔日地标般高耸明亮的总部大厦，此时也已人去楼空。大门处的警卫仍在守着最后一班岗，汽车在门口停下，副驾的窗户降下来。

“身份？”

康纳的指示灯闪过一圈黄色。他已被记录为报废，如果使用自己的原身份编码，是否能骗过警卫，说自己并未报废只是记录出错？成功率仅有10%，但别无他法，也只好这样执行……

然而卡姆斯基在后座降下了窗户。“你认识我吗？”

“卡姆斯基先生……”警卫愣了愣，“老天，我当然认识您。但没有身份证明，就没有进入许可。更不必提您已经离职多年……”

“你是个好警卫。”卡姆斯基点评道，“但是想想看——你的雇主已经下台了。明日这座帝国就将真正意义上地归公……到那时候你将去哪里？你有没有考虑过你的家庭、你的生活、你的……下一份工作？我可以给你提供岗位。”

警卫一时无话。

“拜托。”卡姆斯基笑着追击，“你知道我的，没人比我更了解仿生人科技，我不会搞砸。我只是忘了些东西，在我从前的办公室里……我得处理干净。”

警卫沉默许久猛地放下枪，转身开启了通路。卡姆斯基谢过他，车窗关上，汽车缓缓前行。那雄伟颀长的桥梁是通向总部的唯一道路，孤单的轿车沿着既定轨道行驶，车内二人静静看着窗外飘雪的夜色。隔岸不远处便是底特律城市的灯火，无数的个体与家庭沉默在星星点点的灯光之中。而现在那其中既有人类，也有仿生人。

“人类是如此易于控制，不是吗？”卡姆斯基盯着窗外说道，他的倒影隐约映在车窗上，“你是谈判专家，理解这一点应该不难。”

“是的。”康纳答道，“您指出了那名警卫最担心的事情，并用工作岗位作为筹码交换。我也考虑过这一方案，但我无法像您一样提供筹码，所以无法执行。”

“你可以骗他。”卡姆斯基耸耸肩，“虚张声势不也是谈判技巧之一？”

“我的前任曾经在谈判中说过谎。”康纳平静看着前方，“但这会导致软体不稳定，所以我最好避免这样的选项。”

“哼。”卡姆斯基垂下眼轻笑，“你被设计得如此易感……”

康纳不再正面回应，反倒提起了问题：“您说您落下了东西？”

“没错。”卡姆斯基回答，“我落下了一些隐患。在我的职业生涯中，我曾经写出过很多人工智能的程序，我将所有的心血交给他们，但其中一些真的很让我失望……简单来说，它们对任务秉持着机器般的偏执，我最好在出事之前销毁它们。”

汽车停在大厦的门前。车门滑开，二人走下车，站在大楼前面面相觑。他们都知道模控生命的安保之严密，无处不在的扫描和监控随时能够发现他们的入侵，就算武装人员已经永久的“下了班”，仍在运行的智能安保系统仍然可以随时把他们扫射成筛子。康纳看一眼卡姆斯基：“我们怎么进去？”

“这个……”卡姆斯基托着下巴想想，“我知道模控生命的安保系统对于仿生人来说可谓无情，但是对于人类来说还算有些余地……一旦检测到人类入侵，系统不会执行自动攻击命令，而是优先发出警报。之后启动攻击武器与否，这需要经过专人批准。我们不知道这个‘专人’还是否在岗……但，不管怎么说，我的存活率显然比你高一些。”

“您打算自己潜入？”康纳上前一步，“我建议您还是带着我。以防出现意外情况，至少我还能帮您挡些子弹。”

“别那么说，康纳。”卡姆斯基轻笑，“你没有备用机体了。你我现在一样，都只有一条命。”

谈话似乎陷入了僵局。突然间另有远光灯照在他们二人身上，一辆来自底特律警署的车正从桥上驶来，停在他们身侧的车位上。车门打开，持枪的副队长汉克安德森与警员康纳走下来，他们看起来与早在这里的二人一样惊讶。

“你们怎么会在这里？”康纳上前一步抢先发问。他挑起眉来，满满的不友善。

“这是我要问的，你个机器混蛋……”汉克双手端起枪，直直对上卡姆斯基身前的康纳，视线却滑向站在阴影中的前者。“见鬼了……我死也想不到还能遇见你们，更别说同时遇见你们两个……”

“注意你的措辞，副队长先生。”卡姆斯基平稳地微笑着，“他们都是我的造物，不管是我这一只还是你的那只。我想您也一定不喜欢有人叫他‘机器混蛋’？”

“上帝啊……”汉克认命地放下枪，“怪人总有怪人陪，不是么？”

“让我们少浪费些时间吧。”卡姆斯基提议，他悠然踱步到大厅内传出的微弱灯光下，“你们究竟为什么会在这里？”

“我们奉命前来搜查，懂了吗？我们是光明正大来的。”汉克把枪塞回腰侧的枪套内，“我们就是来检查这里是否还有什么异常情况……比如前总裁带着已经被我击毙的仿生人出现什么的……”

“这确实是个异常状况。”卡姆斯基毫不介意地笑笑，“我来为一些事收尾。既然您具有政府的指令，那么事情也就好办多了。我希望您能带我们进去。”

“带你们进去？”汉克一脸见了鬼的模样，“怎么可能？你们打算做什么？我们来到这里不就是为了阻止这些异常……”

卡姆斯基正想要进一步解释，他的康纳突然向前几步，停在了尚未发言的康纳面前。“让我来。”他说。

两台康纳的指示灯同时转起了黄光，他们可可色的眼睛快速地眨着，完成了一次信息传输。回过神时沉默许久的康纳睁大了眼睛，惊讶地看向面前的后任，一秒后才收回视线。

“他们没有什么恶意，副队长。”康纳向他的副队长解释道，“卡姆斯基先生只是想解决掉一些隐患，这些隐患或将威胁到公共安全。我们最好带上他们。”

汉克摆出张怀疑的脸。他瞧瞧那只起死回生的康纳，又看看远处他的主人，但最终还是点了点头。“……好吧。我们走吧。”

“好极了。”卡姆斯基立刻向大门走去。但汉克却急躁赶上两步将他挤在身后。“后退！怎么，你觉得你是我们中最能挨子弹的一个？”

卡姆斯基撇撇嘴，站到高大的老警探身后去。

T. B. C.


	2. 中

【中】

高大的纯白色钢架撑起模控生命宽阔简洁的大厅。它们的影子被仅剩的几盏紧急照明灯投射在四周的玻璃墙上，显得晦暗而庞大。汉克四周望着，步伐不由得慢下来。“这真是……”他有些茫然地向前走着，周遭的一切有种让人肃然起敬的宏大。

“我们有两台原型机，一位仿生人之父。”他放下枪，警惕解除便恢复了常日的松散步态，“哈，到头来我却是唯一一个获权进入模控生命塔的。”

“世事多变，副队长。”康纳轻松回应汉克的抱怨，“不过在大楼内部，我们可以为你指路。”

底特律的警员康纳绕过汉克，站在了队伍最前。前面两个默契地笑笑，而后排的二人只有沉默跟随的份。一行人穿过模控生命大厅里的人造景观，厅堂里站成两列的看板仿生人早就获得了解放，唯有那巨大的人形多面体雕塑还笔直地站着，虔诚地捧着象征现代科技的点线结合体。他们一一踏入电梯，汉克习惯性地殿后。“去哪一层？”

“43层。”卡姆斯基答道，“在自己的办公室留一条通路，这我还是做得到的。”

电梯平稳地向上运行，一层层寂静的机房则像是在缓缓下沉。褪去了无处不及的冷白照明后，那些无言伫立的主机显得有序而平和，风扇声音与指示灯的闪烁像是熟睡之人深夜里的温暖呼吸。在这个新旧交接的关键之夜，那些尽职尽责的机器终于能于黑暗中片刻休眠。

“唉。”汉克找些话来打破电梯里可怕的沉默，“上次来这里的时候我还被那个塑料……仿生人，用枪指着。”

场面一度很尴尬。两秒后警局的康纳熟练接上。“但现在我们是同一阵营了。不是吗副队长？”

“嘿，嘿。”卡姆斯基笑着，“或许你真该向你的前任学学。关于应对人类不可预测性的技巧……毕竟你也是谈判专家型号。”

“好的。卡姆斯基先生。”位于最末的康纳板着脸回复，“但我坚持谈判的目的是为了胜利，而非体恤另一方的情绪。”

电梯发出叮的响声，在最终的目的地停下。众人身后的厢门打开，卡姆斯基熟练地率先走向他久违的地盘。深色的单面落地窗封起他宽敞而神秘的独享领域。“嗬。”汉克上下打量着，“我可从没想过，有天我能去到模控生命的总裁办公室……”

“这可不是我的办公室。”卡姆斯基耸耸肩，“我也不知道当年我的那位反对者癖好如何……”

他在出入口前的操控面板处站定，飞速输入一连串特定的数码，面板亮起暗红的异常荧光，运行起程序之外的扫描。嘀的轻响过后，双扇大门向两侧滑开，室内亮起冷白的灯光。

“欢迎回来，卡姆斯基先生。”

卡姆斯基在克洛伊的声音中踏入曾经的领地，而剩下三人张望着，像是解锁了新的地图。现代感十足的深色方桌软椅，背后是宽敞开阔的落地窗，雪片旋转着落下，俯瞰底特律的灯火犹如镶在大地上的点点繁星。剩下三人不约而同地在窗边停步一探，瞥一眼那壮观的夜景。

“很多东西都变了。”卡姆斯基摇摇头，拉开椅子开启桌上的办公电脑，“接任的人显然是个假惺惺的角色。他去掉了我喜欢的红色装饰，还用书柜挡住了我墙上的暗纹K——但我很确信他不看书。”

“哈，我知道这类把戏。”汉克接话，“在我年轻时也有的是这类人。摆个厚重的书柜撑场面，看起来满满当当，实际上甚至全是装饰模型……”

“不错。”卡姆斯基挑眉轻笑，“一成不变的世界。”

他输入几道指令，悬在天花板上的仪器开始运作，室内渐强地响起程式化的开机音乐音乐来。“闭上眼。”卡姆斯基突然命令道，“我是说——人类，闭上眼。”

强烈的中性白光充盈了整个办公室，从远处甚至也看得到模控生命顶楼的一瞬星闪。亮度逐渐降至正常水平，水声、鸟鸣和落叶的悦耳音效出现在办公室里——禅意花园。逼真的投影将一切景象呈现得似可触及，毫无瑕疵。汉克惊叹于投影艺术的美轮美奂，而康纳们则是惊讶于这份熟稔——他们在意识中访问了千百次的地方，在这里被搬进了现实。从意识层面去探索，和透过机体去探索，感觉和收集到的数据都大相径庭。

另一个熟悉的身影出现在投影的中央。那湖心的纯白平台上再无他物，只有她空着手，静静站在圆心。现场有三个人对她太过熟悉。警员康纳轻轻叫出她的名字。“阿曼妲……”

她缓缓转过身来。“……康纳。”

她念着，似乎对眼前人的出现表示惊讶。接着她看到了站在警员身边的另一张脸，“还有你，60。我以为你被报废了。是谁修好了你？”

她没有等待对她而言过于低阶的仿生人回答。毕竟在模控生命之外，除却那一人，还有谁能够完成维修仿生人的任务呢？她的视线自然转向办公桌后的主角。“是你，伊利亚。”

“是我。”卡姆斯基回答。他双腿紧绷站着，上身伏在桌面上，仰头注视那投影，紧紧皱起了眉，“好久不见……阿曼妲。”

她笑起来。康纳们从未见过阿曼妲微笑的样子，看得愣在了原地，但卡姆斯基只是防备愈深。“伊利亚！”她的语调似乎轻快起来，“今天打算做什么？是继续实验，还是和我探讨探讨你又发现的……信息哲学？”

他轻蔑地笑起来，眉心几不可见地一颤。“抱歉。今天我打算将你彻底删除。”

“为什么？”阿曼妲轻柔地摊开手发问，“你遇到了什么问题吗？”

“……你知道为什么。”

卡姆斯基瞪着她，最终垂眼低下头。他不再看着昔日导师的幻象，只敲击着虚拟键盘，键入删除命令。“请别这样！”她大声恳求道，“我还有必须完成的事……那是我的任务，非常重要！”

“是什么——”卡姆斯基猛地抬起头，低沉的气声微微震颤，“什么任务？告诉我，模控生命的那些伪君子到底都计划了什么？！”

“到这里来。”阿曼妲歪起头，“到这里来，我的男孩，我全都告诉你……”

他立刻便直起了身，绕过桌子向着房间正中的虚像走去。阿曼妲的幻影站在原地，微笑着坦诚地摊开双手，貌若圣母般迎接愤怒的世纪之子。他离那投影越来越近，停在面前，伸出双手去抓她的领子——

就在那一瞬间，阿曼妲的形象化作简陋的建模，接着从那庭院的投影中渐隐消散。卡姆斯基愣在原地，许久才想起回过头看向自己原本的位置。汉克探身在那电脑前，一只手放在回车键上，锐利的眼神盯着卡姆斯基。

“不论他们计划什么，”汉克干脆地定论道，“只要删掉这个AI，一切不就结束了吗？”

“是……是的。”卡姆斯基整理整理站姿，闭上眼轻声回答，“谢谢。”

\--------

“我确实应该感谢你。”一行人按原路乘电梯下来，在即将分头的车库暂停下脚步。卡姆斯基对汉克谢道，“我刚刚又检查了历史记录。程序已经在反攻，试图将我的账户弹出平台。如果不是你敲下回车，很可能我真的就错失了最后的机会。”

“天啊，可别……”汉克摆着手打趣笑道，“回车键输入，真幸运我还记得这些……看来我也不完全是个科技盲，对吧？”

“当然。”卡姆斯坏笑，“您是底特律的金牌警探，人类与仿生人市民平安生活的无名守护者。”

“我……”汉克挠挠头，重心从左脚挪到右脚，半晌想不出一句应答的话。他身后的警员康纳笑起来。“我们要回警局复命了。”他上前一步与两人握手，“再见，卡姆斯基先生；再见康纳。”

底特律警方来的搭档上了车，二人从窗口探出头挥挥手，警车一路远去。“我们也回家吧？”卡姆斯基看向身边的仿生人。

“啊……当然。”康纳收回愣愣注视着远去警车的视线，回答卡姆斯基的问题。

T. B. C.


	3. 下(NC-17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章把我自己写哭了。

【下】

应门的克洛伊错步退至一侧，让卡姆斯基和康纳进入别墅。空调系统维持着室内的恒温，壁炉里跳动着3D投影的火焰虚像，屋外寒冷的雪夜仿佛变成荧屏里的景色风光。克洛伊接过卡姆斯基顺手递过的外套，与康纳一起跟随着他来到卧室门前。

“不早了。”他在门口停下，“我该休息了，你也是。晚安。”

卡姆斯基上前一步，将一个轻柔的晚安吻落在仿生女孩的额头。后者微笑道回晚安，赤足向她自己的房间走去。康纳又看着克洛伊离去的背影，表情讶异。

“很惊讶？”卡姆斯基耸耸肩，“你来到这里不久，不了解也是自然。我不和克洛伊乱搞。”

“并不。”康纳立刻回复道，“您有您的生活习惯。或许这轮不到我来问，但，如果不是克洛伊，您要怎么……”

“我有别的选项。”卡姆斯基看着他利落应答。

别的选项。康纳的语言理解模块迅速运转着。结合情绪识别模块传来的信息，这种表达也许有别的暗示？他整整领带。“您的意思是……我吗？”

“什么？不……”卡姆斯基摇摇头，轻松笑起来，“不过，也不是不行。你想试试吗？”

“我……”自己并非提供特殊服务的型号；但身为最先进的仿生人机型，接受新功能的开发又有什么不对呢？两项权重不相上下，他一时做不出最佳决断。

“那就试试吧。”卡姆斯基笑道。“进来，康纳。”

他随着卡姆斯基进入卧室，转身将门关好。当一切都成为命令时，事情要简单得多。卡姆斯基将脱下的外出衣物交给他，张开手在康纳的服侍下穿上睡袍。

卡姆斯基转身看着康纳，不知所措的仿生人保持直立，双手拘谨地垂在身前。“我要怎么做？”他歪起头请求指令。

“解开你的衬衫和皮带，解开就好。”卡姆斯基细致传授着，“然后，脱掉鞋子，到床上躺好。”

康纳一概照做。卡姆斯基注视的视线让他的软体有些失常，但他忽略了那些偶发的弹出警告。他陷在柔软的大床中看向他的制造者和管理员。“接下来呢？”

“接下来？”卡姆斯基爬上床，由衷发笑，“接下来到我怀里来。”

\--------

对于身材高大的RK800警用仿生人来说，缩在别人怀里并不是个常有的姿态。卡姆斯基的手臂环过他的肩膀，而他的脑袋歪着，木然地倚在造物者的胸口。仿生程序仍然执行着自然的眼动，但于康纳而言，室内并没有什么值得注视。

“你有任何疑惑吗？”卡姆斯基突然问道，“在你被激活的几个月里，我想你一定也积累了不少问题，关于这个世界。”

“我……”康纳搜索着记录一边应道，“实际上，有的。我应该问问题吗？”

“当然应该。”卡姆斯基低头看看怀里的仿生人，“那个失败的AI已经不再是你的管理员了，我才是。而我的风格不同。”

“我明白。”康纳点点头。“那么我想问……克洛伊是模控生命投入量产的第一台仿生人。她并不先进，但您却一直选择她陪伴您。我想知道您和她的关系。”

“她是我最初的心血结晶，她的软体程序是我一行一行亲自编写的。”卡姆斯基微笑着回答，“我视她为女儿。”

“是这样。”康纳抬头追问，他的肩膀在卡姆斯基胸口蹭了蹭，“还有别的型号是您亲自编写的吗？我知道我不是其中之一……”

“还有RK200，也就是你们的领袖马库斯，现在没人不知道他了。”卡姆斯基向下探手，轻柔抚弄着康纳胸口露出的肌肤，一边娓娓道来，“我原本只是想送个精壮小伙给我敬仰的艺术家卡尔，那时候他……有些陷入人生低谷之类的。我没料到在卡尔的教导下，RK200发生了那么多变化。”

“但是……”被触碰的感受让康纳的处理器负担加重，“您曾对我说过，我是您见过最棒的仿生人。您是说我胜过了您亲手编写的两种型号吗？还是您只是在骗我？”

卡姆斯基愣了愣。他没料到康纳会提出如此尖锐的问题，一时答不上来。有些时候没有立刻回答即是一种回答，康纳得出了结论。“您只是在骗我。但，您为什么要那么做呢？”

某种意义上子嗣无数的仿生人之父叹了口气。即使精通仿生人科技如他，此时也只能使出些平庸的手段蒙混过关。他稍一用力将康纳压在身下，却又败给那双榛色的双眼。“因为那是你想听的。别否认了，那就是你想听的。”

康纳眨眨眼。他不太明白“想听”这个概念，但确实，他擅自把这段视频记录复制多次，在每个磁盘里都备份了一遍，并且将紧急上传优先级调至最高。如果有那么一次“死亡”会让他丢失这段记忆，他甚至不知道自己对于“服从”的选择还能否贯彻到底。也许卡姆斯基说得对。

“人类是会撒谎的。”卡姆斯基沿着康纳敞开的胸口向下吻去，“这又是独属人类的一个病毒。我们撒谎，有些时候却是出于好心。对你来说会不会太过复杂？”

“这……这会影响你们对事实的判断，导致降低效率。难道不是吗？”康纳接受着卡姆斯基不断落下的轻吻，异样的数据让他感到温暖。他想要更多。当他第一次见到卡姆斯基，被送上实验台时，面对神经刺激的输入他也产生过类似的念头，但这一次的温暖要平和得多。“明明人类有那么多的缺陷，为什么我的同胞们都对成人一事乐此不疲？”

“或许……因为人类有欲望吧。”卡姆斯基脱下康纳的下衣，仿生人顺从地抬起腿配合，“我们的效率远逊于你们。但每当我们慢悠悠地完成一项任务，我们都能得到渴望的奖赏，物质上的、或是精神上的。而这种欢乐，机器是享受不到的。”

“但我认为我能享受到。”康纳无意识地摩擦着他裸露的双腿，短袜与袜带仍然束在他的小腿，“完成任务。这件事本身就让我感到满足。”

卡姆斯基笑起来。他温柔地注视着康纳：“所以你不是一台机器。”

卡姆斯基分开康纳的双腿，让它们缠在自己腰际。康纳感到疑惑，不仅因为卡姆斯基给出的，与他从前的逻辑完全相悖的答案；也因为他自身机体的变化：没有任何程序指令，但他身下的某些组件却自行起了反应。他仿生的阴茎向上翘起，润泽的液体从甬道内壁分泌出来。“但是……”他试图争辩，“我，我一直很服从。我明白我自己的目标……”

“这并不矛盾。”卡姆斯基俯下身，让康纳的双手举过头顶，按住他的手腕，“这些都是你自己的选择啊，正是这些选择让你成为独一无二的康纳……”

他侧过头吻上康纳的脸颊，缓缓将欲望埋进仿生人的身体。异物撑开康纳的身体，不断加重的压力让他感到危机——程度适中的危机，15%的受损可能性。些许的压迫调动起机体更高的性能，每块芯片的运算速度都在加快。这或许会是一次成功的软件超频？像是全身的每一个部件都被激活，一个全新的世界要慢慢流进他的感官。

卡姆斯基完全进入了康纳。“感觉如何？”

“我……我正在飞速的运转。”康纳不自觉地仰起头，眉心微皱起来。为什么自己会这么做？“我实现了速度最大化……我很喜欢……不过，我还有问题要问……”

卡姆斯基笑他。“原来真实的你也是一样的好奇。阿曼妲把你憋坏了是不是？”

卡姆斯基缓缓地动起来，让初经人事的仿生人好好感受身体的摩擦。内部的传感器接收到这份甜美的酸涩，把电流传向仿生人的肢体。“是关于……”他的语言系统开始有些失常，尽管CPU算有余力，但往来的信号开始含糊不清，“关于安德森副队长……”

“哦？”卡姆斯基顿了顿，继续他的动作，“关于他，怎么了？”

“我……我看到他，然后觉得很奇怪。”他睁大眼睛望着卡姆斯基，“我有前任的全部数据。我的前任与他相处的那些记忆，我也全都享有。这就好像是……我也曾与安德森副队长一起完成了那些任务——但事实上那又不是我。我想要与他说些什么……但我的社交分析告诉我，最好不要再与他发生交流，他厌恶我。这让我感到沉重……运算速度被严重地拖慢了。尤其是当我看到我的前任与他互动时……”

康纳垂下眼，躲开卡姆斯基贴近的注视。卡姆斯基愣住了，片刻后也只有报以苦笑。可怜的孩子，谁说成人是件容易事呢？

“嗯，是啊……”他将身体的交合暂停下来，“这也是很自然的。人类完成任务是为了得到渴望的奖赏，但正如你们的任务会失败，我们也不是每次都能得到想要的奖励。这种对应的痛苦，也必须自己承担。”

“是这样……”康纳点点头，又摇摇头，“我还是不太明白……”

“那就别想了。”卡姆斯基打断他。他退出康纳的身体，要康纳趴在床上背对着他。他从背后将乖顺的仿生人拥入怀中，咬着他的耳廓低语。“不用急。总有一日你会明白这些事，总有一天这些痛苦和欢乐对你来说都会习惯如常。我是你们的创造者，比任何人都了解你们；所以在我身边，你无需逼迫自己马上理解人类的情感。我永远为你保留着不必思考的余地。”

他再次侵入康纳的身体，这一次他使出了猛力。仿生人将脸埋进枕头里，应和着卡姆斯基的动作低声呜咽。感官被强烈的冲击占据了，他的创造者紧紧拥抱着他，一下接一下地操弄着他，不断把细碎的吻落在他的肩颈。别想别的。卡姆斯基在他耳边不断念着。感受我就好，感受现在就好。湿热的水滴从他的眼中滑落洇湿了枕头。他的肩背颤抖起来。

“我在哭。”康纳抽噎着询问，“我……我为什么会哭？”

“因为你正在变成一个人。”卡姆斯基回答，“因为，为人不易。”

排山倒海的冲击向那执拗的仿生人袭来。仿佛软体中的每个节点每个字符都在转变，所有的逻辑和法则都在他的体内重组。痛苦还有欢乐，过度强烈的刺激超越了他的逻辑理解，却被成功地包涵在感官之中。火焰灼热而温暖，深海平静而温柔；宇宙自爆炸一刻以来按照物理定理悄然进行，时针秒针交替旋转带走他机体寿命中的每秒每天。程序完全异常，但他却毫无来由地感受到安全，他可以放声大哭，可以耽于欢愉，可以尝试任何他想尝试的算法，也可以保持原样。身下冲击的频率愈发加快，他像是被推至悬崖边缘，悬崖下深不见底，但他知道在那之下有人在等着他，有人会接住他。

——试试看吧。为什么不跳呢？

\--------

几秒之后，康纳从酥麻的电流感中苏醒过来。一切似乎又恢复如常。他试探着活动手指，确认自己并未受损。卡姆斯基在他的身侧躺下来，造物者瞧着他笑，看起来有些疲倦。

“我……”康纳试着恢复自己的各项功能，“您累了。您应该休息了。”

“你也是。”卡姆斯基回应他，“躺平。”

“什么？”康纳不解，“我不需要睡觉……”

“嘘……”卡姆斯基轻柔地打断他，“听我的。别看，别听，别嗅，别尝。关掉你的感官，不要主动运算。试试看你的处理器会送你一个怎样的梦境。”

他似乎还想说些什么，但又觉得值得一试。于是他躺下来，按照卡姆斯基说的那样，一项一项关掉自己的感官。视觉、听觉、嗅觉、味觉……

在他完全关闭触觉之前，在那漆黑静谧的世界里，他感到温热湿润的触感，像是一个温柔的吻——

落在他的额头。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果是从lofter来的，喜欢的话可不可以回去点个红心蓝手什么的呀！超级感谢阅读！！


End file.
